


【豆莲】九号房间 01

by Ryanoi



Series: 【豆莲】九号房 [1]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Summary: 游戏设定
Relationships: mameren
Series: 【豆莲】九号房 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832575
Kudos: 1





	【豆莲】九号房间 01

「你愿意自我牺牲到哪一步？」

豆原一成和川尻莲此刻正处于飞往冲绳的飞机上，这一次的企划只有他们俩，虽说少了很多成员，难免会冷清，但是豆原还是很喜欢和川尻待在一起的。这一次的拍摄也是以日常体验为主，带领观众体会冲绳的风土人情，基调很轻松，随行的工作人员也很少。

“队长应该来做我们的导游才对。”

川尻坐在他身边，单边的耳朵上戴着耳机，听到豆原这么说只是嘻嘻地笑，“啊呀，豆忘了工作人员怎么说的了，这次节目就是要没去过的人去体验未知的事物。”

“可是也没具体告诉我们要去什么地方哎……”

“嗯，好像是今天早上一起床就被拽过来，不如豆你先看看这本旅游指南？”

飞机震动了几下，川尻准备递给他的杂志险些掉到地上。

“啊，危险危险，莲君，飞机上太晃了，还是等到了我们再一起看吧。”

“也好，那豆我要听歌休息一会儿，你也趁机睡吧？”

“嗯。”

这位弟弟一向很令人放心，看他乖乖地点了头，川尻突然很想拿出手机拍他，可惜这次自己实在是太困倦了，这个想法只在脑海里冒出一秒就被睡意掐灭，舒缓的音乐加速了他入眠的进程，川尻完全闭上眼睛，最后一眼看到的是，豆原靠着座位睡下的模样。

这一觉睡得很香，川尻心底隐约觉得应该已经着陆抵达，眼皮却牢牢地黏着，睁不开，他小幅度地挣扎，听到了哪里传来了小声的警报声。

难道是出事了？昏昏沉沉之间，川尻奋力地苏醒过来，映入眼帘的是普通酒店的双人间。

“为什么……已经到了？”

川尻完全没有自己到达这里的任何印象，他揉着额头，四处寻找豆原，豆原正躺在他旁边的单人床上，绵长的呼吸声显示着他睡得很熟。

“是工作人员带我们来的？可是我和豆怎么都睡得这么沉啊，总之先联系一下。”

川尻的手探进口袋，却没有发现手机，他带在耳朵上的耳机也不翼而飞，自己的背包，行李箱也没有放在显眼的位置。

“哎，为什么不见了……”

川尻走下床，才发现这房间比起普通酒店少了许多设施，衣柜里只配备了两人份的最低限度的换洗衣物，抽屉大多是空的，床头柜里放着只一眼就明白的安全套和润滑剂，川尻慌忙关上，抽屉发出的声响让豆原皱了皱眉。

川尻拉开窗帘，窗外映出冲绳美丽的海边美景，可是阳光并没有透进室内，川尻仔细观察了一会，才发现这只是电子投屏。换气扇安静地在墙角工作着，川尻不安地试图打开房间仅有的门，果然是锁上的。

他的心顿时沉了下去，冷静地回忆着来到这里之前都发生了什么，按照预定计划此刻他和豆原应该在做什么。但是他自以为还算聪明的脑袋，这一刻却转不动，所幸自己并不是独自困在这里，川尻只好回到豆原的身边，坐在他躺下的床上，看着豆原安静的睡脸，拍照玩乐的心思已经没了。

睡熟的原因也许是用了药物……想到这里川尻也坐不住了，他走进卫生间用毛巾沾了冷水擦了擦豆原的脸和脖子，又轻轻地摇晃了他几下。豆原已经很久没有睡得这么好过，出道以来混乱的作息，让他的睡眠时间大幅减少，晚上又因为贪图短暂的游戏时间而睡得很迟，他一向无梦，朦胧之中只觉得脸上一阵清凉，有谁的手温和地碰触着自己。

“豆，醒醒呀，我是莲，豆原？”

在川尻耐心的催促下，豆原终于睁开了沉重的眼皮，黑漆漆的眼珠还一片混沌，呆滞地望着川尻。

“莲君……？”

“是不是头晕，我扶你坐起来。”

川尻拿了自己床上的枕头给他垫在背后，豆原自己用毛巾胡乱抹了把脸，用力摇头，意识逐渐恢复。

“我们这是在酒店……今天不用录制了吗？”

豆原下意识地想拿出手机确认时间，口袋里却是同样的空荡。

“别找了，我们的东西都不在这里。”

“这是怎么回事？”

川尻也答不上来，只是很担忧，“联系不上工作人员，门也打不开……”

“我们被关起来了？窗户呢？”

豆原站起来，川尻想再扶他一把，而少年的身体恢复得却很快，他走到窗边，才明白川尻的意思。

“是假的，这里等于是密室。”

“莲君，我去把门撞开。”

“不可以！会受伤的，这里的门很牢固……你别去！”

川尻挡在他身前，就像无数次在镜头前对他做的那样，温柔地抚摸着他的肩头，语气也从激烈转为平和。

“说不定，在角落里有摄像头在拍摄呢，可能这只是一个整蛊游戏…对吧，小豆？”

“是这样吗？”

豆原一向很听他的话，紧绷着的肌肉在手心里有了放松的迹象，川尻在心底松了口气。

“不如，我们找找看哪里有摄像头好了！找到的话，要对着镜头说些狠话才行。”

“对啊，哪有突然就把人困在密室里的，至少也商量一下吧。”

“那豆你负责这边，我找另外一边。”

“好，莲君。”

其实川尻心里有数，这个房间的陈设一览无余，但是一点痕迹都没有暴露出来，他就是有很强烈的预感，他们正被监视着。不同于节目里已知的镜头拍摄，也许是无孔不入地观察着他们的一举一动。

看着豆原认真寻找的模样，川尻心里没由来的难受，毕竟连他自己也不清楚真相，可是在豆原面前，他绝不容许自己表现出软弱和无知。

不能让豆原体会到我心里的绝望……川尻只有这一个想法。

“没有呢，莲君听说过吗，把房间弄暗，手机的照相机打开，对着房间扫一遍，红点就是摄像头所在的位置。”

豆原说着他在手机里得到的见闻，川尻甚至还有心情与他开玩笑。

“可是豆和我的手机都不在了呀，只能靠我们的肉眼镜头去找了。”

“莲君不是近视眼吗？”

“你又知道了。”

川尻无奈地回过头看着他，感觉很累就坐在了床上。

“有点渴了，莲君呢……说起来还不知道过去了多久，肚子也有些饿。”

“嗯…我在你醒来之前没有找到食物，但是有自来水。”

“呜哇，不是吧，工作人员真的要做到这一步吗？”

豆原感叹着，打开房里唯一的水龙头，然后他出来对川尻摆手，示意水也没有了。

“可是我刚才还用毛巾沾了水来着……”

川尻打开了水龙头，水管发出呼呼的声音，一滴水也没有流淌出来。

“莲君，你快出来！电视机亮了……”

听到豆原的喊声，川尻慌张地走出来，他眼里完全没有映出电视机的画面，只是预感，可怕的预感撕扯着他的心脏。

电视机里出现了许多方格，每个方格标注了房间号，正在实时直播每个房间的情况。

“我们真的在酒店里，而且不止我们参与了这个节目，莲君，你在听吗？”

“嗯，我听着呢……我们在这里对吧。”

川尻指着屏幕，正对着他们的房间的那一格，两个人的动作也被同时拍摄下来。

“这到底是要做什么啊？”

豆原也开始觉得不对劲，他习惯性地坐在川尻身边，集体上节目或者接受采访时，川尻总会待在他的身边。虽然莲君表面看起来很瘦小，但是却总能带给豆原安心感。特别是面对着未知的恐惧时，他们不得不互为彼此的依靠。

“继续看吧，应该会继续介绍的。”

川尻安抚着他，两个人的手紧紧地握在一起，此时屏幕切换成文字。

“欢迎大家来到实验场地，本次实验的过程为七天，每天都会有一个课题需要房间里的实验品完成。完成之后才会供给当天的饮食及其他必需品。我们已经将实验品编号，接下来你们会在屏幕上看到各自的编号。”

“这什么啊……”

川尻眯着眼睛才能看清屏幕的字，读出了几个关键词。

“说是实验，还挺吓人呢。”

“莲君，我感觉这不像节目，莲君？”

豆原看着川尻，发现他一动不动地看着屏幕，狭长的狐狸眼睛张开了，眼眸里映出屏幕的图像，原来文字已经切换成了今天的课题。

“301房间，你们的编号是，1豆原一成，2川尻莲。”

川尻扯出一个微笑，豆原也明白他的意思，也许这是节目在暗示，编号和他们赛时的最终排名一致，这让两个人都放下心来。

握在一起的手，浸满了冷汗，川尻和豆原等待着他们的课题。

你觉得会是什么？川尻很想问出口，可是他的嘴唇怎么也张不开。他已经在脑海里预想了很多种答案，是密室逃脱，还是类似真心话大冒险的游戏？还是恐怖片挑战？

豆原更是话少，他迫切的想要完成课题，希望可以尽快休息，如果是游戏，让莲君赢下就好，反正莲君在，就没有什么好担心的。

屏幕缓慢地显示出字符，完全出现之后，两个人都不敢相信自己的眼睛。

“第一天，课题（二选一）:

①1被2折断关节；

②2主动深吻1。”

Tbc


End file.
